U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,222, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a local power switch which, when turned off, completely disables a so-called reefer (mobile refrigeration) unit, and a secondary remote switch to turn the mobile refrigeration unit on and off. U.S. application Ser. No. 12/103,629 filed 15 Apr. 2008 discloses remote control of the power applied to mobile refrigeration units by a wireless telematics system, while still allowing for local control when desired. These arrangements are suitable for many applications but exhibit some shortcomings.
An object of this system of invention is to improve the system of the aforementioned patent and applications.